


Step Lightly

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Emperor of Xing pays Al a visit in his personal quarters.<br/>Warnings: Mostly 108 compliant; part of my "Little Things" 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Lightly

* * *

Ran Fan entered the room precisely ten seconds before Ling. While he stood in the doorway, she circled the room, checking the windows, the curtains, the bed curtains, even under the bed and within the closets. Alphonse had no doubt she would've checked a trunk, had he carried that much luggage. As it was, he was subjected to a thorough once-over that, fortunately, was visual (Alphonse had discovered he was far too ticklish for a full contact body search).

She nodded once at Ling and retired to a space between both windows, feet apart, hands clasped behind her back. Ling entered the room, the door closing behind him. As the Emperor of Xing made his way toward Alphonse, the stolid mein he'd presented to the court relaxed into a familiar, goofy grin.

"Alphonse Elric! It is good to see you." Ling pounded Alphonse's shoulder and he was hard put not to collapse. Had Ling trained with Major General Armstrong at some point? "I am very happy you decided to come to Xing with your comrades." Before Alphonse could ask, Ling waved a hand. "Don't worry, they're being well entertained." The lilting innuendo made Alphonse want to clap a hand to his forehead.

"Ling," he groaned.

"Ah, ah! It's all part of my Xingese culture! You should partake, too!" Ling hopped up on the bed.

"I plan on it." Especially regarding alkahestry. "But I've got a couple of other gifts for you, first."

Ling smirked, folding his legs up tailor-fashon. "Better than a duplicate of Ed's coat, I hope?"

"That was Brother's idea. Or Winry's." Alphonse rolled his eyes.

"So I should not take it as a token of Ed's esteem?" The pout was all but verbal.

"Only if you want to hear Brother laughing all the way from Amestris."

* * *


End file.
